Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - MAGICAL SWISH 03
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Debuted in 1986 with The Great Mouse Detective. It was originally a Disney sound effect. Info * First recorded: 1980s * Creator: Mike McDonough * Owner: The Walt Disney Company (1986-1992), Sound Ideas (1992-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: July 2, 1986 * First heard: The Great Mouse Detective (a Disney animated film) * Area used: Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Heard twice in "Generosity".) * The Amanda Show * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in "Sir Ed-a-Lot".) * Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Stop Babying Me, Unicorn!".) * Grizzy and the Lemmings * H2O: Just Add Water * Jonas * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Kim Possible * Mad TV * Naturally, Sadie * Once Upon A Time * The Shapies * What About Mimi? Movies * Descendants (2015) (Heard once in the climax.) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) (Debut) * The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure (2012) * Rowdy Aliya (2004) * Samaya Hathare Dori (2007) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * The Swan Princess (1994) * The Wiggles Movie (1997) (Heard often.) Video Games Arcade: * Alien vs. Predator (Capcom) * Killer Instinct PC: * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * Spider-Man Cartoon Maker * Doom (1993) (Heard when firing a rocket launcher.) * Doom II: Hell on Earth (1994) (ditto) Xbox: * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Xbox 360: * Naruto: Rise of a Ninja PlayStation: * Mega Man X5 * Serial Experiments Lain (PS1) PlayStation 2: * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) (Video Game) (Heard in file dubbed "res_u106_uta_gbg_00012".) PlayStation 3: * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven PlayStation 4: * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Dreamcast: * Sonic Adventure 2 SNES: * Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls Nintendo 64: * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Used for Twinrova's magic.) GameCube: * Luigi's Mansion * Sonic Adventure 2: Battle * Super Smash Bros. Melee 3DS: * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Commercials * Got Milk Commercial: Super Mario (1999) Trailers * The Swan Princess (1994) (Trailers) Promos * Nickelodeon - Travel Through Cable (1995) (Promos) Logos * Manga Films (2000) (Logos) (Slowed down.) * Nelvana (1995-2004) * VID & Krylya Media (2003-2005) (Reversed) Videos * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Visitors from Outer Space (1999) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (Low Pitched) * Disney Fairies Miscellaneous * Disney Channel - This or That (Miscellaneous) Promos * Fox DVD Video (2000) * Zoog Disney Promos YouTube Videos * Clyde Travels To The Real World And Gets Grounded * The Super Mario Oddshow Collab Anime * Chibi Maruko-chan (High Pitched) * DiC Sailor Moon * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) * Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation (Used occasionally when the girls are flying.) * Kemono Friends * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Pokemon The First Movie (1998) (Heard when Dragonite flies.) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Sailor Moon Crystal (Low Pitched) * School Rumble * Tamako Market * The World of Narue Image Gallery Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - MAGICAL SWISH 03/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas